Description: Developmental funds were allocated to two major sources during the current funding period, for the hire of new investigators and pilot project funding. The total amount of developmental funds allocated was $152,084. The new funding period brings some changes in proposed allocation of developmental funds. The overall amount requested from the CCSG is $380,000, and two new categories have been added: Interim support and Development of new shared resources.